<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All of Me Loves All of You by Branwen_Blaidd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720696">All of Me Loves All of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd'>Branwen_Blaidd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sense8 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The triad dance together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All of Me Loves All of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft, romantic music drifted through the apartment and out of the balcony door, dragging Wolfgang’s attention away from the book he was reading. He closed the book and left it on the side table.</p><p>What would I do without your smart mouth?<br/>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br/>You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down<br/>What's going on in that beautiful mind?<br/>I'm on your magical mystery ride<br/>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright</p><p>He stood up and went to the door. He leaned against it, looking inside at the living room. He smiled at the sight that greeted him. Kala and Rajan were dancing. He found himself sighing softly as he watched them. Rajan was gazing at Kala with absolute adoration on his handsome face, with love in those warm brown eyes. Wolfgang loved those eyes. He loved how they made him feel when Rajan looked at him.</p><p>He knew Kala felt the same. Rajan never hold back with showing his love. He did all the hearts and flowers stuff, all the romantic gestures and the everyday thoughtfulness that a partner should do. Wolfgang had never been good at that sort of thing but he tried to show them how much he loved them.</p><p>Kala was focused on Rajan, a smile on her face as he dipped her to the music. As he brought her back up, Rajan spotted Wolfgang and he smiled.</p><p>‘Hello,’ he said, warmly. ‘Did we disturb you?’</p><p>Wolfgang shook his head. ‘Only in the way I like to be disturbed.’</p><p>Kala turned and smiled too, her eyes lighting up for him. ‘Come and join us.’</p><p>He could never refuse her anything. He crossed to them, stepping up behind her and kissing her head. He breathed in her jasmine scent. He joined his hand with Rajan and Kala’s and settled his other hand on her waist.</p><p>They had done this before. He smiled as he thought of the first time, at Nomi’s wedding. It had been new and different then and he still remembered the anxiety which had made his stomach do somersaults. He hadn’t known back then how it would go. He could never have imagined it would work out like this.</p><p>Rajan led the dance, the way he led their relationship. He was always the one who knew what to do, knew how things should work. They were both content to go along with him, as long as they were all together.</p><p>My head's under water<br/>But I'm breathing fine<br/>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind</p><p>'Cause all of me<br/>Loves all of you<br/>Love your curves and all your edges<br/>All your perfect imperfections<br/>Give your all to me<br/>I'll give my all to you<br/>You're my end and my beginning<br/>Even when I lose I'm winning<br/>'Cause I give you all of me<br/>And you give me all of you, oh-oh</p><p>How many times do I have to tell you?<br/>Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too<br/>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood<br/>You're my downfall, you're my muse<br/>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues<br/>I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you</p><p>Rajan swayed with them, moving slowly in time with the music, gazing at both of them. Wolfgang smiled. Being with Rajan was the first time in his life he’d ever been romanced. Before Rajan, he’d never been bought flowers or given cards. He’d never just danced in his living room in the arms of someone who loved him. Before Rajan and Kala, he had never been loved, not like this.</p><p>Kala leaned against Wolfgang, allowing him to support her as they danced. The feeling of her in his arms was one of his favourite things in the world. He could feel how she trusted him and her love for him wrapped itself around him like a warm blanket. He had never thought he could love anyone the way he loved her. He would do anything for her, absolutely anything in the world.</p><p>Her hair tickled his cheek and her scent was still in his nostrils. He was absorbed by her, lost in her and found. He smiled at himself. Somehow, being loved had made him get mushy. He didn’t mind, not really. He had discovered a new side to himself, a happiness beyond what drinking and fucking could get him. This was <em>real</em> happiness.</p><p>Rajan was watching him, a small smile on his face. ‘You’re thinking,’ he said, the affection clear in his voice. ‘You’re always thinking something.’</p><p>Wolfgang just grinned. ‘I’m deep,’ he said, making Rajan laugh.</p><p>‘Do you want me to tell you what he’s thinking?’ said Kala, cheekily. A grin spread across her face and he laughed; he did love that mischievous side of her, the one she didn’t often let out.</p><p>‘Don’t you dare,’ said Wolfgang, in a pretend stern voice.</p><p>Kala laughed, turning her head and winking at him, her eyes sparkling.</p><p>‘Go on,’ said Rajan, reaching round to lay his hand on his waist instead of Kala’s. ‘Tell me what you’re thinking.’</p><p>Wolfgang smiled. ‘Oh, don’t mind me,’ he said. ‘I’m just being mushy.’</p><p>Rajan raised an eyebrow. ‘You, mushy? I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like that, my love.’</p><p>He laughed, warmth filling his chest. ‘And you’re still not going to see it.’ He traced his fingers over theirs, where their hands were laced together. ‘Just thinking about what real happiness is.’</p><p>Rajan and Kala exchanged glances, affectionate smiles tugging at their lips.</p><p>‘And what is that?’ asked Rajan. Kala already knew what he was going to say and her smile widened brilliantly.</p><p>Wolfgang allowed himself a smile and a content sigh before he spoke. ‘This,’ he said, and watched a smile to match Kala’s spread across Rajan’s face.    </p><p>'Cause all of me<br/>Loves all of you<br/>Love your curves and all your edges<br/>All your perfect imperfections<br/>Give your all to me<br/>I'll give my all to you<br/>You're my end and my beginning<br/>Even when I lose I'm winning<br/>'Cause I give you all of me<br/>And you give me all of you</p><p>I give you all of me<br/>And you give me all of you, oh-oh</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>